The Tactician and The Thief
by DoubleLariat
Summary: A Tactician skilled in the art of strategy. A Thief with a rather sugary obsession. What will happen when their two very different worlds collide? A soon-to-be collection of drabbles! (GaiusxMU)


_[Hi yes hello everyone! I haven't posted any writing on this site in years. Last night, however, I felt in the mood to write and lately I've been obsessed with Fire Emblem again. Particularly fe13. Gaius and MU are best ship.]_

"_Hey Bubbles."_

That phrase seemed to dig both under her skin and make her heart flutter simultaneously.

Heart pounding? Why was that? It wasn't even her real name.

Perhaps it's because it was said in a smooth, low voice or maybe even due to the fact it always seemed to be spoken when she needed cheering up. Nevertheless, the Tactician finally could admit to herself that she did have feelings for the owner of the voice.

A thief named Gaius.

How could anyone with resilient morals, full of justice, fall for a such a character! On the outside, Gaius appeared to be a sneaky, conceited, red-headed bastard who selfishlessly stole from others.

The Tactician saw that too, at first glance. Her outlook on him changed the moment he bargained with The Shepherds for…...candy.

Indeed, this thief had a sweet tooth. He was truly obsessed with sugary confections, you name it he most likely would want to eat it.

But enough about his sweet tooth and more on The Tactician's feelings. Ah yes, feelings can be such a tricky subject.

On this particular rainy day, she sat in her private tent reading strategy books and jotting down ideas for The Shepherds' next battle. Well, that's what she was _supposed_ to be doing.

Instead our heroine was fretting about an even bigger problem: confession. You see, The Tactician was driven absolutely mad over the ginger haired thief and she decided the only way to cure her lingering thoughts was to just outright tell him.

But how?

She was well versed in strategic planning for battle, tome reading, swordsmanship, why The Tactician could even do yoga and plan a wedding but telling someone her feelings? That was simply foreign.

"Arghhhhh!" the groan of a young woman in love filled the tent. The love sick puppy (our poor heroine) paced back and forth, fretting.

"What if he waltzes in here with that 'hey Bubbles' crap?" she muttered to herself, imitating Gaius' deep voice as she said his catchphrase.

She paused to giggle to herself, thinking the imitation was quite good. The laughter rapidly subsided when a head popped into her tent.

"Oh hey Bubbles, do you have a few minutes?"

Gaius. Of course it was Gaius! Did you think this tale was going to be complicated?

The Tactician leaped backwards, knocking over a stack of heavy books from her desk, scattering papers everywhere. She yelped loudly in surprise. "G-GAIUS! Um...ah….sure uh...yes come on in!"

She began to sweat like a cow in the middle of August heat.

"I was wonderin' if you'd taste test a few items for me. Now, I know you aren't a huge fan of sweets which is why I picked ya. You see, I'm too biased. I love everything with sugar but I think you'd be more honest."

She may have heard all the words he had just blabbered to her in that damn nice voice of his but The Tactician just stared into his olive green eyes with a blank look on her face. She knew she wouldn't be able to properly answer him until she had gotten those blasted, soul sucking feelings off of her chest.

"Bubbles?" his head tilted a bit to the right like a confused puppy.

A bead of sweat rolled down her brow.

"I….." she bravely began, placing a hand on his shoulder as if that would help anchor her from blasting away into the sky.

"I like you."

She said it. She finally said it. The words even managed to spill out coherently. After all these months of concealed feelings she was finally set free.

Gaius stared back at her, his mouth slightly open, the lollipop he was nibbling on was now about to fall out. "Woah. Do you really mean that?" he questioned after a few more seconds of surprised silence.

"Y-yeah. A lot actually. I might even love you. I dunno. My head hurts" The Tactician's heart was pounding so violently it was giving her a headache.

Gaius sheepishly scratched the back of his head, his eyes averting to the ground. For a split second our heroine's heart dropped in fear of his response.

But the thief grinned and suddenly locked eyes with her.

"You beat me to it, Bubbles. Well done. You really are a sweet gal but I never expected this!" he laughed slightly, his face turning a bit red.

The Tactician gripped the bottom of her long robe, unable to speak. She felt so happy despite her headache which only seemed to be growing worse.

"Oh crivens my puffed pastries! I left them in the oven….gods…" Gaius went from a blushing fool to a distressed chef in a matter of seconds.

He turned and ran out of the tent without even thinking.

The Tactician grumbled, her own face still red, as she started to pick up the mess that occurred when the thief surprised her.

The door to her tent flapped open and a blurr dashed in and grabbed her hand, lacing fingers with her own.

It was Gaius, of course.

He leaned in close to The Tactician's face, eyebrows raised, "So how about that taste testing, Bubbles?"

Before she could even open her mouth the thief whisked her out of the tent.

What happens next? That's another story for another rainy day.

_Hope you enjoyed it! I'm considering writing a collection of drabbles of these two. What do you think?!_


End file.
